far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Habitat Horizon A Industrial District
Overview The majority of the Industrial District comprises of factories producing basic goods for the populace of The Lodestone including processed food, clothing and hygiene products. The largest factories are those that produce Lodestone’s exports of Pyxis Products and those which produce starship parts. Many of the factories are found in repurposed warehouses and storage units as the more factory-like structures are full of mysterious machinery.' There are a few notable factories within this district, though with the sheer volume of space available it is likely that many more will show up over time as The Lodestone is populated and House Pyxis grows. __TOC__ The Specialist Goods Zone A part of the Industrial District is taken over by smaller workshops. Each with their own masters and apprentices in their craft, Each producing, modifying and repairing items of an unique or limited number. If you need something special done to your equipment or need a special part of your ship repaired you go here as you will find multiple people able to fulfill this special order, often competing with each other for the place of the best.' This area is the primary location the nobles of Lodestone go to for all their tea-related inquiries and requirements, with each family trying to create their own unique blend to suit their tastes. This is also true of the vaunted House Pyxis Stickers.' Notably, these workshops often provide speciality ingredients to the restaurants and stores of the Lodestone alongside those produced for exportation. This is also the best place in the galaxy to find someone to install PATHS onto your ship, for a small fee. Ship customisation crews also set up shop within this area of the district and manage a healthy income from House Pyxis members seeking to customise their ships or get repairs done upon return from travels. Notable Factories and Workshops ' The Kymay Candy Corporation The Kymay Shoe Works Abysmalus Manufactorum Hall A building complex owned by the Abysmalus family, that is part of the Workshop area. This complex is build around multiple courtyards, with connecting walkways as well as a crane and transport system for transferring equipment in, out and between the courtyards. Inside these buildings themself there are many workshops, locked storerooms, laboratories and cleanrooms. All these have their own atmospheric control, airlocks and air recycling units. For you see when machinery, laboratory equipment, or environmental controls are needed, that are to expensive or complicated for individuals to simply set up themselves they can go here to rent the facilities for a short time, or even set up for a longer stay. Interestingly the cleanrooms and fine tuned environmental controls have attracted a few high class cooks and confectioners to set up their workspaces to craft their finest creations. The Cai Workshop Set up in a small building near the middle of the, here one can find Seeker Pyxis Cai Tegan during the time he is not out on commission work. Funded by his family, Tegan is one of the foremost engineers of the Lodestone and is highly respected for his work on Spike Drives and integration of the PATH system. Having received training from House Fornax he is also extremely well versed in the functionality of their ships and is noted as one of the few to have received a degree from House Fornax for his achievements. The Cotton Heart Toy Factory Category:House Pyxis Category:Lodestone Category:Deep Space Stations